


Easy

by Gabrielle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielle/pseuds/Gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Set in Season 4 during <i>The Yoko Factor</i>* Angel and Riley's encounter in the alley goes just a bit differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LitGal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitGal/gifts).



Easy  
  
  
  
He’s standing in an alley, surrounded by unconscious soldiers – or wannabes, not that the distinction is very meaningful when there are tasers and truncheons involved – and he’s wondering why the hell he didn’t just apologize to Buffy over the phone when he realizes that there’s another khaki-clad figure in the alley. A conscious one at that.  
  
“Riley Finn.”  
  
“I know you?” He even sounds like a toy soldier, young and wholesome and gung-ho.  
  
“We have a friend in common.” How much has Buffy told her little camo-buddy? He gives the boy a once-over, not caring if he notices. Pity his trousers are so loose; hard to ‘size up’ the competition right now.  
  
There’s a long pause before Riley responds – you can almost see the light bulb finally go on over his head. “Angel.” Obviously Buffy picked this one for brains.  
  
Despite the fact that he’s pretty sure he knows the answer, Angel has to ask, “Welcoming committee your idea?” He indicates the collection of limp bodies decorating the ground.  
  
No answer – which means the answer is ‘no’ and the boy just doesn’t want to admit that he can’t call out the troops on a whim – instead, the tin soldier goes for the Gary Cooper routine. “Way I heard it, you were all peaceable now.” Ah, so someone’s told him about what makes Angel a very different vampire. Well that saves him some explaining, not that he would have. “You didn’t by any chance go and lose that pesky soul again, did you?”  
  
“Don’t push me, boy.” He’s never meant anything more in life or unlife. He’s had about all he can take of this posturing clown.  
  
“Now what possibly could have happened with Buffy that would make you lose your soul?”  
  
Ah, so soldier boy is nervous, is he? Worried that Angel’s weapon’s been in Buffy’s holster? Angel wants to laugh, but he doesn’t. The scent of fear and testosterone pouring off the boy is delightful. “That’d be between me and her.”  
  
Now the baton Riley is holding extends. Nice toy, there, boy. Bet you wish something else extended to nearly that length. “Where do you think you’re going?” he asks in his best ‘scary soldier’ voice.  
  
Let’s egg him on a bit, shall we? “Goin’ to see an old girlfriend.” He smiles – smirks, actually – this is getting fun. The insecurity and hatred pouring off of his pathetic rival are a draught to his demon… intoxicating.  
  
Of course, now is where Prince Charming tries to show how tough he is. “Oh, you really think I'm gonna let that happen?”  
  
“You think you're gonna stop me?” Angel finds himself almost itching for what he knows is about to happen. The ‘fight’ urge tingles along his skin, down to the tips of his fingers. It reminds him of another urge… or maybe the urges are the same.  
  
Now isn’t the time for philosophy, because here’s the signal. “I surely do.”  
  
It’s on.  
  
The battle. It’s not just a job it’s… well, not so much of an adventure with a wimp like Riley Finn, but it does get Angel’s latest batch of bovine pumping through his veins. He’s enjoying this. Probably too much, but that’s hardly a concern right now. Teaching this boy just who is the real man in Buffy’s life is the point.  
  
It’s… arousing, at least to his demon, this business of educating the usurper. He’s reminded of training young William. The fists, the blood. How it felt to prove how much stronger and better he was. The taking… His cock is so hard it’s almost distracting. Like it or not – and he doesn’t – this needs to end.  
  
Unfortunately, thanks to that distraction not being as ‘almost’ as it should have been, Riley gets in a few punches and a shot with the taser. Angel’s true face emerges.  
  
Enough.  
  
Angel’s soul is still right where it’s supposed to be, but it sits off to the side, letting the demon out to play. In seconds Angel has Riley face first against the wall of the building. “Are you having as much fun as I am?” He grinds against the boy’s ass for emphasis, letting him feel just how _much_ Angel is enjoying this. Ah, there’s nothing like the smell of panic… And something else.  
  
The boy’s nowhere near as vanilla as Angel might have guessed. That, if his nose is as truthful as ever, is the sharp scent of arousal. If anything, the knowledge makes him harder, more eager. He reaches around, gropes Riley’s cock. Not bad, actually. Not as large as his own, of course, but not as small as he’d imagined. And it’s getting even bigger.  
  
Time to play.  
  
“Wanna know what Buffy likes? Want to know why she ditched you the second she had an excuse?” Stroking Riley through his camouflage in time to his words, listening to his whimpers and moans. Riley’s arm is pinned behind his back, ready to break if need be. This is…  
  
Fun.  
  
Guilt and self-hatred can wait. The Powers already owe him for that day with Buffy that just makes it harder to bear seeing her move on – oblivious and un-remembering; for the feel of Faith’s braless tits against his chest; for all the things that make being cursed so fucking hard.  
  
And doesn’t he know that they’ll extract a toll from him for this anyway, the way they always do, because the truth is that he’ll always owe and he’ll never even pay off the interest on the debt.  
  
The realization does nothing to halt the inevitable. His demon roars for satisfaction and there’s no turning back.  
  
This isn’t happiness, he reminds himself, and the knowledge makes it so easy to work the fastenings of Riley’s pants.  
  
“When I tell Buffy…”  
  
A sharp twist to the arm shuts Riley up mid-sentence. “Do you really think she’ll believe you?” he hisses before grazing a fang against Riley’s earlobe. The boy’s cock swells into hardness and Angel chuckles. “Okay. What if she does? How do you think she’ll feel, knowing you got some when she can’t? Knowing that you _liked_ it? I mean, sure, she’s got a lot of stamina and she likes a good, hard fuck. But my girl?” He stresses the first person possessive as he pulls down Riley’s pants and goes to work on his own. “She’s not as free-spirited as you might think. The thought of you taking it up the ass from her ex-boyfriend? It won’t turn her on.”  
  
The words ‘taking it up the ass’ bring on a fresh wave of panic, but with his cock hard, trousers down, and a vampire so much stronger than him at his back, Riley’s struggles are pathetic. Time to finish the lesson.  
  
Letting go of Riley’s cock, he brings his hand around and thrusts two fingers into the boy, stretching him. “No!”  
  
“Shh,” Angel admonishes. “Don’t want your little boyfriends to see this, do you?” That shuts his little paramour up. Now Angel palm his own cock, spreading the pre-cum that’s been leaking since his fist first hit Riley’s face and he lubes himself as best he can. “I’m not going to lie. This is gonna hurt. But I think we both know that you like a bit of pain.” That’s the last warning before he replaces his fingers with his cock and he smells blood as Riley bites his lip to stifle his cries at the intrusion.  
  
God. The feeling. Making love to Buffy was sweet and human and beautiful. This is nothing like that. His demon roars in triumph with each thrust into the tight heat of Buffy’s little boy. The boy who, try as he might, can’t seem to hide the fact that he’s getting off on being taken hard and rough. Angel has his hand around Riley’s cock, but he’s not doing any of the work of getting him off. No, it’s Riley who is thrusting against the skin of Angel’s palm. “Wanna come first, boy?” Angel chuckles into his ear. “You’re so easy.”  
  
Tears, he can smell them in Riley’s eyes just before the boy – or is he a man now? – comes hard, body jerking with the effort and the ecstasy.  
  
Angel holds his own release back. It’s a thing to be savored – the dominance and victory. “Are you gonna tell Buffy now?” he groans. “You could compare notes on how much you like me inside you. How you want more. How you can’t get enough.”  
  
“Stop,” Riley says – a strangled sob.  
  
“Now, now, boy. Don’t be selfish. You got yours. I get mine.” He picks up the pace, thrusting harder until at last, he comes; there’s another soft cry from Riley at the cool, liquid feeling in his ass.  
  
“Your soul,” Riley whispers and Angel guffaws.  
  
“Don’t flatter yourself. What just happened? Not perfect happiness. Nowhere near.” He hears the sound of trucks approaching the alley. “Well, as much fun as you weren’t, I’d better be going. Gotta give my regards to the little lady.” He can smell Riley’s shame and the pain as he hastens from the alley and it’s like the after-sex cigarette with its sharp scent and sharper buzz. Wonder how many showers it will take before Riley feels safe… or how long it will be before he jerks himself off to the memory of Angel’s cock in his ass.  
  
Later, much later, he wonders just what will happen to the boy now – and to Buffy. What lies will Riley tell himself to deal with the truth? What has he done to the fragile happiness Buffy was so sure she’d found?  
  
Maybe that was the point. Maybe, deep down, he doesn’t want her to be happy at all. Maybe what happened in that alley was his way of paying her back for the oblivion she was given… and the memory he has to carry like a cross on his back. Maybe Riley Finn was just collateral damage.  
  
Who knows? Not Angel. Never Angel. His demon is back in its cage and his pure, souled self is left to do battle with the memories. The memories whose swords draw not blood but regret.  
  
The debt grows larger and there’s never any hope.  
  
 _“You’re so easy.”_  
  
  
  
The End.


End file.
